Another Devil in Town
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: And Go City was meant to have enough with Shego dealing with most of the villains, but what she and Betty didn't expect, was for certain blonde to get in their way... SL's Walking The Line Verse and Pariah Verse meet, and Trin isn't any kinder... OS


_Disclaimer: Don't own KP or Trin & Co., they belong to Disney and StarvingLunatic, respectively._

A/N: This is a One-Shot in which I try to incorporate Trin into SL's Walking the Line fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

One-Shot: Another Devil in Town

Shego was nervous, more than she could believe because of her new stupid job. She was beginning with her training program, and she was jumpy, which she showed by having no temper at all that day. What would happen if she failed? What would happen if her students were actual idiots? What would happen then? Betty had guaranteed a good first selection, which she had chosen herself; she had agreed the last five without looking at those because of government insistence. Since the first were some of her old competent agents that supervisors took away, she felt good with the fact that justice was being made; so she didn't bother to check those. It turned out to be a terrible idea when the candidates entered and Shego, before greeting them, turned to her best friend. Also, later on, the super-powered female would handle the candidate choosing herself.

"What the fuck is this about?" She asked as she passed one of the agents that the brunette hadn't worried on checking, "Lynn is here and you allow her to do so?"

"Shego, first of all, this woman is taller than your cousin, other than that I'm baffled, I wouldn't suspect your cousin to want this job," she looked a little more at the paper then frowned at her employee, "Shego, this woman's name is Trin Toriyama, so the hell with it, it isn't AdrenaLynn and if she is, just take the opportunity to kick her ass."

"You know, that is a good idea," the green-skinned female replied as she then proceeded with her "class". She introduced herself and her students did the same; she did notice that her cousin would have leaped and called her 'Cassie!' in her usual tone but the blonde in the line had an unusual deadpanned tone. Good, it wasn't her moronic cousin trying to cause some trouble. "In the order that you are on the line, you will step forward and begin a mock battle with me so that I can gauge your abilities and all that crap. Understood? Questions?"

She looked at the blonde, who looked like she was about to speak. "Can we use weapons?"

"Sure, let's get me shot," was the sarcastic reply until the blue-eyed tall female took a short sword out, "okay; I might have to confiscate that."

"I have a license to carry this around," was the deadpanned reply and her "teacher" frowned, "I also have a medic kit in case someone gets hurt; just brought it for the occasion since I was asked too, but I believe every idiot is to fend for themselves and if anyone does get hurt, they should just quit. It's a mock battle, after all."

The woman obviously had a disregard for people of rank and organizations, which Shego could actually relate too. Still, she disliked it but just shrugged it off, hey, the blonde made a point and that was fair enough. The battles began and weren't much of a work-out for the pale-green woman; some actually lasted longer than she expected but none of them knew enough martial arts to be competent in anything. That was, until she had to battle the blonde; it was an unexpected battle but of course, they couldn't spar to their hearts delight since there were other things to do. Trin didn't use her assorted equipment while she was doing her mock battle; but did showed the older female what the equipment was. Shego was surprised to see many ninja weapons and felt that the blonde had passed, and with honors. All had passed, but none were given the same rank as the blonde.

Betty, who had been monitoring since the first battle just in case something went out of hand, was impressed too, and actually had to discuss with Shego the performance. They also went through the resume that the blue-eyed female had presented to discover that she was a chemist specialized in creating first-rate medical kits and had some PhD s and degrees in several other areas; her most known work were in chemistry and it seemed that she had taken criminology thanks to her mother. They asked her to go into the office after reviewing things.

"Yes?" Trin asked in her usual monotone voice.

"We are considering giving you a higher than usual rank," Shego began, "with your resume, we are fucking impressed, which isn't a normal occurrence."

"I also would like to know where you learned to fight like that, and where did you learn to use all your weapons;" the one-eyed female said, "even though ninjitsu is taught to anyone who might want to learn it, you ability is outstanding..."

"Wow," an elegant blonde eyebrow was craned but her tone didn't betray her actual surprise, "I didn't expect gaijins to know so much about Japanese and ninja culture."

"Well, let's just say we have contacts," the raven-haired female replied and nodded so that Trin understood that she was to continue.

"I was taught by my father at a very young age, and when I turned twelve I went to Yamanouchi in the summer to specialize in weapon training," she replied, figuring that they would then ask about Yamanouchi or maybe not at all if they thought that she had lied but she could care no less, "my mother taught me how to handle fire arms, so I also know how to handle those."

"Shego, please show the group the installations," Betty said, "I think they had enough time to rest. I need to make a call."

"Sure boss," the super-powered female agreed since she knew who her best friend was about to call, "but you better damn tell me about it."

While Shego was out giving the novice a tour around the installations, the boss was about to call Yori and ask her about the blue-eyed female to confirm the truth; Yamanouchi ninjitsu isn't taught to gaijins, since they had secrets of mystic nature to keep safe. Because of this, they had to confirm the blonde's words. Said blonde couldn't care less for a tour of the place, she would get to know what she needed to know as things went out, so she had nothing to really worry about.

As they were each busy with their own things, another mad scientist decided to strike. It seemed that he had a fetish with insects, and so, had managed to steal technology to help him make these grow to incredible heights. The job was to retrieve the stolen technology and placing the mad man, Chester Yapsby, behind bars.

"Tell me again why I must actually work with her?" Shego asked her friend in a rather serious manner as she pointed at the blonde, who was simply reading the information on the bad guy. "I work alone."

"Well, I don't care if you work alone, you're now working together with her," the one-eyed female stated as she then motioned for her cousin, Will, to go about his other tasks, mainly, taking over the installation tours, "now then, I want to see her in battle, and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

"Fine, but if she gets herself killed, not my fault," the green female stated, making the director sigh.

"Same goes for you," the blue-eyed female replied with a shrugs, making the other two frown.

"If either of you gets the other killed, there _will_ be consequences," the onyx-eyed female said firmly, earning a grim look from both woman, "now go ahead and neutralize this guy."

Trin nods as her new companion just rolled her emerald eyes. As they leaved, Shego began explaining their battle plan, which was based on winging it, just to have her new partner shake her head. Thanks to her reading the profile of the criminal in question, she was able to come up with a good and solid plan for taking the man down; Shego would be able to fight the roaches to her heart's content, and Trin would be able to revert the insects back to their proper size. She had also learned about the prototype that the man was using and concluded it wouldn't be hard to revert the process.

The plan went along in a fool's proof manner, Shego feeling she had gotten all she had wanted out of the deal. Trin had managed to return the huge insects back to their proper size without much troubles, though she had, at first, tuned the frequency for growing but soon fixed the problem. Shego and Dr. Director were both impressed, and thinking along the same way, they did offer Trin a higher rank.

"Oh, and before I forget," Betty replied as she passed a slip of paper to the blonde female, "Yori said to keep in touch with her. That's all."

"Yori?" Both women asked with shock; one made it fairly evident while the other one's tone was the only sign that betrayed her feelings.

"Yes," the one-eyed female replied with some disdain, "Yori. Now leave, you do have a report to fill, no get going."

"Is she always like that?" The blue-eyed female craned a beautiful yellow eyebrow as she asked her question, looking at the now closed door.

"Yeah, but she is right, damn the reports to be written..." They looked at each other and just nodded, conveying that they weren't friends, but that they respected each other.

And this was how Trin Toriyama found herself in Go City, fending the city against mas scientist and crazed sociopaths, all bent on world domination or revenge in one way or another.

* * *

Ok people, depending on your reviews on this little piece, I might _actually_ consider publishing one in which Trin is part of the Possible family and Kim's big sister; meaning _hell_. So please, Review. :D It also means something more than just this poor one-shot which is, to my taste, too _short_!

wifkala: I agree, it would be _too_ much drama, xD but its also a challenge to try to incorporate Trin into the story, specially if she's part of the Possible Family. And I am _all_ up for the challenge...


End file.
